


Etat d'Urgence

by proustine



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, c'est juste gay, c'était censé être quelque chose de gai, et déprimant, m&m's à l'opéra
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proustine/pseuds/proustine
Summary: Il ne l’avouera jamais, pas même à lui-même, mais il l’inquiète.Ou : MV et EM vont à l'opéra. Angoisse et non-dits s'ensuivent.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dempayoh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dempayoh).



> Tout est parti de cette fameuse photo de MV à l'opéra, de la tête qu'il se tirait en Novembre 2015, et de l'anecdote où il avoue pleurer à l'opéra.
> 
> Pour le reste, j'ai cru écrire une fic moins déprimante que d'ordinaire, jusqu'à ce que je relise le tout et me rende compte que non, c'est sans doute plus déprimant encore que mes autres fics. A la différence près que leur relation y est, disons, plus apaisée - chose facile, vous allez me dire, au vu de ce que j'écris d'habitude.
> 
> Pour ceux que cela dérange, références aux attentats de Novembre 2015 tout au long du texte.
> 
> Et comme toujours, chacun des mots qui suit est une parodie, une fiction qui n’a rien à voir avec la réalité et encore moins avec les personnages concernés.

A leur arrivée, ils sont forcés de se prêter au petit jeu des photographes qui les haranguent de part et d’autre des barrières. Il paraît que leur venue est un événement. Le Premier Ministre et l’un de ses ministres les plus en vue, réunis à l’opéra, voilà qui suffit à faire le bonheur des magazines people en ce début décembre. Certes, l’actualité est tellement morose que toute publicité est bonne à prendre, mais il y a quelque chose de surréaliste dans cette scène, et il ne peut s’empêcher de se demander comment ils ont atterri devant ce parterre de paparazzi, arborant des sourires de façade et une cordialité qui dissimule ce je ne sais quoi qu’il existe entre eux. Il sait, évidemment, qu’il ne s’agit que d’un coup de com, soigneusement orchestré par leurs équipes respectives. Il faut restaurer l’unité, montrer leur prétendue harmonie, surtout après les événements du mois dernier.

Et puis, il faut bien le reconnaître, les semaines qui viennent de s'écouler ont été dures. Pour lui, peut-être, mais surtout pour l’homme qui, à ses côtés, affronte les tirs groupés des journalistes avec un agacement qu’il ne dissimule que trop mal.

En quinze jours, il l’a vu vieillir de dix ans.

Il ne l’avouera jamais, pas même à lui-même, mais il l’inquiète.

Il jette un regard anxieux à ce visage qui ne parvient à se départir de ses traits contractés, en dépit du sourire crispé qu’il étale au vu et au su de tous. Il le revoit le lendemain de ce jour d’horreur, à l’Elysée, la figure figée dans un masque rigide qu’il n’a pas quitté depuis. Il se souvient de cette expression inflexible qu’il a commencé à arborer les jours suivants, se rappelle son discours à l’Assemblée, cette grimace à demi tordue qu’il n’a cessé d’afficher à Versailles, puis aux Invalides.

Même ce soir, alors que cette soirée est censée les divertir, les éloigner pendant quelques heures du cauchemar qui les poursuit jour et nuit, l’homme qui l’accompagne demeure abattu, presque hagard. Ses yeux soucieux, renfoncés dans leurs orbites, ont pris une teinte si foncée qu’ils en paraissent presque noirs, loin de leur couleur azur habituelle. Du coin de l’œil, il le voit étirer ses lèvres en un sourire qui ne tient que du rictus, effleurer son épaule d’une main aux veines gonflées. Mal à l’aise, il coupe court à cette mascarade qui s’étalera le lendemain en une de tous les journaux, et l’entraîne à l’intérieur, accompagnés de leur service de sécurité qui a vu son effectif grossir au cours des trois dernières semaines.

Ce soir, pour la première fois depuis que, quelques vingt ans auparavant, il a pénétré dans cette salle aujourd’hui familière, il ne ressent aucun plaisir à s’installer dans les fauteuils capitonnés de velours rouge. A sa droite, le siège de son supérieur est vide. Incapable de rester en place, il s’est éclipsé à peine installé, le laissant seul, mal à l’aise devant les regards curieux qu’il sent poser sur lui. D’ordinaire, il se réjouirait de l’attention qu’on lui accorde, mais ce soir, il évite les conversations, se plonge dans le libretto avec un semblant d’intérêt, sursaute, enfin, quand son voisin revient, un pull gris clair passé sur sa chemise, le nœud de cravate de travers, les cheveux ébouriffés. 

Il éprouve un petit choc à le voir vêtu ainsi, semblable à l’un de ses anciens professeurs, et retient l’impulsion, presque inexplicable, de vouloir redresser sa cravate, lui passer une main dans les cheveux pour en enlever les épis qui parsèment les mèches poivre et sel. Il a remarqué, depuis quelque temps, qu’il semble de plus en plus frileux, ne quitte plus son manteau et son écharpe noirs, semblables à une armure qui le protégerait des assauts du monde extérieur.

La pièce commence, mais il n’est guère d’humeur à se concentrer. Les yeux fixés sur la scène, il laisse vagabonder ses pensées.

Depuis sa sortie sur la prétendue responsabilité de l’Etat dans les événements, il existe entre eux un froid qu’aucune coucherie ne peut effacer. Il l’a blessé, il le sait. Pire, il l’a fait au moment le moins opportun qui soit, dans un contexte de traumatisme national dont il sait déjà que le pays aura du mal à se remettre. Dans n’importe quelle autre circonstance, il se réjouirait de son indépendance affichée, se féliciterait de cette minuscule victoire. Là, il s’en veut.

A sa droite, la jambe de son supérieur tressaute dans un tic nerveux qu’il ne connaît que trop. Il jette un regard sur ces mains familières dont il a appris à redouter autant qu’à apprécier le contact. Crispées l’une contre l’autre, elles se tordent, broyées dans un mouvement machinal qui lui blanchit les jointures et fait saillir ses veines.

Il se détourne, gêné malgré lui, reporte son attention sur la scène où, déjà, le grand final du premier acte s’annonce. Drapée dans son émotion, Violetta chante sa liberté, mais il est incapable de se focaliser sur l’aria qui résonne au plus profond de sa poitrine avec une force qui ne cesse de le surprendre.

A quelques centimètres de lui, le tremblement de la jambe de son compagnon s’est accentué. Il coule de nouveau un regard sur ses poings contractés, remarque, dans la semi obscurité, ses ongles labourant sa paume avec une brutalité qui l’effraie, prend conscience, soudain, de son épaule raidie contre la sienne. Il jette un coup d’œil discret vers la silhouette qui l’accompagne, distingue, à travers la pénombre, son visage ravagé où brille un masque de larmes.

La terreur l’envahit. 

Depuis près de quatre ans qu’il le connaît, jamais il ne l’a vu verser une larme. Même en janvier dernier, quand cette année de malheur a débuté dans le sang, même au cours des dernières semaines, même au pinacle de l’horreur comme de la jouissance, ce visage dont il connaît les moindres détails est resté de marbre. C’est lui, toujours, qui a cédé à ses émotions. Il ne se rappelle plus le nombre de fois où il s’est retrouvé en pleurs devant cet homme inflexible, sanglotant, implorant, le suppliant sans aucune retenue dans un jeu où l’un et l’autre trouvaient un plaisir partagé.

A présent, il panique. Se demande ce qu’il est censé faire, l’attitude qu’il convient d’adopter. Jouer l’indifférent ? Faire comme si de rien n’était, feindre de n’avoir pas remarqué la détresse de cet homme qu’il a toujours cru de pierre ? Plus que jamais, il est reconnaissant devant l’obscurité qui les dissimule et les dérobe aux regards.

Il remue sur son siège, mal à l’aise. Prétextant de se redresser, il glisse une jambe contre celle de son voisin, effleure de son pied son mollet, à l’aveuglette. Timidement, maladroitement. 

Le tressaillement compulsif de son compagnon est si violent qu’il en ressent les tremblements contre le cuir de sa chaussure. 

Il tourne la tête, presque craintivement. Le Premier Ministre, un doigt entre les dents, se mord la main avec une violence qui semble dérisoire face à l’émotion qui est sur le point de le submerger.

L’angoisse reflue en lui. Il hésite encore à passer à l’action quand il le voit soudain se lever et, d’un pas chancelant, s’éclipser dans la travée avant qu’il ne puisse faire un geste. Sans réfléchir, il se précipite à sa suite, esquisse un signe à l’attention du service d’ordre afin qu’ils les laissent tranquilles. 

A la sortie de la salle, il s’immobilise, désarçonné, persuadé d’avoir perdu sa trace avant que le bruit d’une porte qui claque, sur sa gauche, n’attire son attention. Il s’engouffre dans les toilettes, s’attarde sur le seuil, pétrifié par le spectacle qui l’y attend. Il lui faut toute sa volonté pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou et refermer silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

Son supérieur, le chef du gouvernement, l’un des hommes les plus puissants du pays, qui terrifie la moitié de ses ministres et les trois-quarts de ses assistants, est à demi-affalé contre le mur, inconscient, pense-t-il, à sa propre présence. De ses yeux fermés s’échappent des larmes qui barbouillent son visage ravagé par la détresse. La tête renversée en arrière, le corps agité par des soubresauts erratiques, il cherche désespérément de l’air, le souffle court.

Un instant, il reste figé devant la scène qui s’offre à lui. Il résiste à la tentation de s’échapper, surmonte sa réticence, l’angoisse inexpliquée qui lui serre la gorge et semble le tétaniser. Il se force à faire un pas vers lui, puis un autre. Il avance prudemment, presque effrayé, comme devant un animal blessé qu’il ne saurait comment amadouer.

Une partie de lui-même est terrifiée à l’idée de se faire rabrouer, moquer ou tancer vertement, réduit au silence par l’une de ces répliques dont cet homme en larmes, incapable de respirer ou de se maîtriser, a d’ordinaire le secret. Enfin, au bout de trois enjambées qui lui paraissent plus éprouvantes que n’importe quel marathon, il se retrouve face à cet homme qui semble n’avoir même pas remarqué sa présence.

D’un mouvement timide, qui lui coûte plus que toutes ses provocations, il l’enlace, maladroitement, l’entoure de ses bras.

Il y a des années qu’il a constaté que tous deux faisaient la même taille ; pourtant, il a toujours trouvé son autorité si imposante qu’il a pris l’habitude de se considérer comme un nabot à ses côtés. Mais là, c’est bien lui qui le berce comme un enfant, lui caresse la nuque, les cheveux dans des gestes qu’il ne se permettrait dans aucun autre contexte. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il le connaît, depuis qu’ils ont entamé ce jeu pervers de séduction et de domination, les rôles sont inversés, et son maître s’accroche à lui avec une avidité désespérée, les mains raidies, agrippées au revers de sa veste. Il dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux, lui murmure des mots à l’oreille sans savoir ce qu’il raconte jusqu’à ce que ses sanglots s’espacent et que les tremblements qui l’agitent s’atténuent.

Il ne cherche pas à le retenir quand, enfin, il rompt l’étreinte et se dégage de ses bras pour se passer un peu d’eau sur la figure.

Derrière la porte des toilettes, le service d’ordre les attend, efficace et impassible, comme à l’accoutumée. Il regarde son supérieur leur adresser un signe de tête, les entraîner à leur suite. De nouveau, le masque de fer est retombé, toute trace de l’émotion qui le submergeait encore quelques instants plus tôt effacée, gommée par ce professionnalisme qu’il lui a toujours envié.

Ils regagnent discrètement leurs places, juste à temps pour le début du troisième acte. A peine est-il installé sur son fauteuil qu’il sent le genou de son voisin venir heurter le sien dans un geste qui n’a rien d’un hasard. Il laisse sa jambe appuyée contre la sienne, rejette la nuque contre le dossier de son siège, son bras droit effleurant l’épaule de son compagnon. Il ferme les yeux, vidé sans savoir pourquoi, incapable de prêter attention à la fin de l’opéra.

Ils ne reparlent jamais de ce qui s’est passé ce soir. Ni, quelques minutes plus tard, dans la voiture qui les emmène loin de l’Opéra, ni dans ce bureau luxueux où, sur un canapé inconfortable, ils passent la nuit, ni le lendemain, ni aucun des jours, des mois qui suivent.

Ils jouent les hommes, les durs, les vrais.

Peut-être a-t-il un jour cru en cette supposée virilité masculine, mais il y a longtemps qu’il a perdu ses illusions, balayées par la terreur qui continue de le saisir dès qu’il se retrouve au pied du mur.

Chaque semaine, l’actualité apporte son lot de coups durs, de petites tragédies et de grands scandales. Ils font face, comme ils ont toujours fait face. Il sait qu’ils font semblant, rien de plus.

Il se demande de plus en plus jusqu’où ils pourront tenir.

Un jour viendra, il en a conscience, où la corde sur laquelle ils tirent se rompra. Il sait, à ce moment-là, que l’un d’entre eux se retrouvera à terre. Il sait aussi que, tôt ou tard, il n’aura d’autre choix que de poignarder dans le dos cet homme qui tient à bout de bras un gouvernement de plus en plus affaibli.

Il n’aime pas y penser, et quand ses yeux rencontrent ce regard gris-bleu au cours d’une réunion particulièrement éprouvante, il lui sourit, machinalement. Pendant une fraction de seconde, un éclair de compréhension, silencieux mais intense, circule entre eux de part et d’autre de la table. Alors qu’il reporte son attention sur les dossiers qui se trouvent devant lui, il sent malgré lui son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine.

Cela lui suffit, pour le moment en tout cas.


End file.
